Thunder And Lightning
by What.Lies.Underneath
Summary: When the truth is finally free, who will come out alive? Angst, SasukeXNaruto, Oneshot, Crap Summary


AN: Sorry if this isn't one of the best, it's the first time I've ever written a fanfic.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it.

* * *

_I won't go back_... a seventeen year old Naruto thought as he stared with hallow blue-black eyes. The window he was currently looking 

through foggy from the dampness of his breath that played with the cold glass. Rain was swimming down in waves over the chosen

window, causing Naruto's vision to seem blurry and out of focus. He was leaning on the wooden window frame, letting his face barely

tease the arctic temperature the window provided. Being clad in nothing except the sunshine colored boxers that lightly hugged the boys

narrow hips caused his skin to rise from the feeling of the cold.

_I can't go back, it would only hurt him...them...and I wouldn't be able to bear that..._ The usually buoyant and animated boy had

grown desolate and dismal over a short period of only two days. Which was the length of time it had taken him to sprint away from it all.

The golden looking boy turned from the windows icy glare, a tear running down his cheek no matter how hard he tried to suppress the

emotions that were flowing through his veins. He leaned against said window, shivering from the cool contact it offered up to his muscular

body. Naruto, feeling drained of every ounce of energy he contained, slowly slid to the floor as his legs shakily folded beneath him. His

head in his hands, he abandoned keeping his emotions caged and started to let the tears flow freely. Naruto knew he would be cursed for

his whole pitiful life by the damned Kyuubi, but he never realized to the full extent how horrible the truth really would come out to be. The

memories from the confrontation filled his already tormented mind, the events that had only happened two days prior.

Naruto screamed out in agony as the Kyuubi's memories pushed past his own, devouring his innocent mind with what had truly happened

on those nights Naruto couldn't remember; until now that is.

Once again Naruto's screams filled the dense air with the vibrations of his voice. The abandoned building he was currently hiding in

seemingly cowered away at the haunting sound that filled it. All of Naruto's life there had been times when he would go out at night, but

he would never remember what he had done or who he had seen, and in the morning he would awaken on his bed refreshed, with no

memories to torture him of what had actually happened. Sure he would hear from classmates and such that someone had died the night he

had gone out, but he thought nothing of it. He knew he didn't do it. But those two nights ago, those two horrifying night ago, something

had snapped inside Naruto, or rather in the Kyuubi. There had been a confrontation between Itachi and Sasuke, but Naruto was heavily

involved in this certain one. He was fighting alongside Sasuke, basking in his friend become lover's dark presence that he so craved.

Sasuke was his addiction; an addiction Naruto wasn't about to break.

Another thing that was different about this certain scuffle was that Itachi was losing, extremely badly at that. Knowing that they were

winning caused Naruto to smile like sunshine, and Sasuke to smirk that smirk of his that drives so many people insane.

Sasuke was about to deliver the final blow, he was finally going to kill the very thing that had pushed him to become the very best; that is

until Itachi said something that caused even the wind to stop its cruel taunting.

"I didn't do it..." Itachi choked out before Sasuke could finish his lifelong goal. Apparently Itachi never expected to be defeated, and so

chose this time for the ugly truth to come to the surface, he thought it would save his damned life.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" Sasuke snarled at his cowering brother, weapon still raised and waiting to slice the

older's throat. Itachi smirked at his younger brothers words, reveling in the fact that he knew what Sasuke still after all these years did

not.

"Why don't you ask the kitsune?" Itachi said pointing to where Naruto stood behind Sasuke's dark form. Naruto was staring at itachi in

horror, his bright blue eyes large from shock at what had just passed the older Uchiha's lips.

Naruto's eyes were no longer seeing, they were now dark in color as the Kyuubi decided it was time for Naruto to know the truth.

Naruto didn't even see Sasuke bring down his weapon, slitting his brothers pale throat in anger and revenge of what was just said about

his beloved; Sharingan clearly present in the boys normally black emotionless eyes. The Kyuubi replayed memories of the people he had

murdered in the past while using Naruto's body as his pretty puppet.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he clutched his head in pain, trying to rid a certain memory that he was dreading to see. Sasuke immediately

came to his lovers aid, circling his arms around the distressed blondes lithe body.

"No, it isn't true," Sasuke said firmly, more to convince himself than Naruto. His arms closed tighter around him as Naruto fought

Sasuke's hold on him as the murderous memory captured Naruto and forced him to watch as he killed Sasuke's family one by one.

Tears were running down his whiskered cheeks as he went limp in Sasuke's arms.

"No, your wrong Sasuke, it was me," Naruto said so softly he didn't even hear himself say the words that he knew would be his killer. "I

murdered your clan, it was me Sasuke! Itachi just took the credit!" Naruto knew he was dead, his mysterious lover would be the one to

end his life. His addiction, his drug would murder him just like he had murdered his family. Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen as the hate and

anger filled him, except his anger was no longer directed as his now dead older brother, but now at the love of his life, his sunshine, his

Naruto.

"Run," Sasuke told Naruto in the most harsh and ungodly voice he had ever heard from the young Uchiha. Naruto didn't need to be told

twice though as he wretched his way out of his lover's arms and took off into the brush of the forest. He never stopped running until he

reached the abandoned building, out of energy from constantly running and no food or water. The whole time he ran he had thought about

Sasuke and why the Kyuubi hated his family so. Naruto cursed the Kyuubi for signing his life over and for taking away Naruto's only joy

in life; Sasuke.

Naruto was jerked away from the torturous memory by someone's footsteps in the rather large ominous room. Naruto knew who it was,

and found it rather ironic that the one thing that kept him alive would kill him.

He raised his head to stare at the intruder as he approached painstakingly slow. Naruto could only barely make out his dark form through

the shadows, but his eyes he could see clearly, the crimson color with the three black comma's; the eyes Naruto so loved.

Naruto stood as his soon to be killer stood in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said rather affectionately. He knew he was going to die, but he loved the man standing menacingly in front of him with

all his heart. You can't help who you love, and Naruto would never stop loving Sasuke even in death.

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the man he loved. His last kiss

with his lover, his last kiss before he dies. Even though it was barely a peck, it was the most intimate kiss that was ever shared between

Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto could feel the sharp blade of the Kunai poking his chest as he kissed Sasuke. He leaned into it, begging for Sasuke to end his

torture.

The lightning flashed, illuminating the once dark room with briliant light, lighting up both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces, one held anger, and

the other held love.

The thunder sounded, overpowering Naruto's scream.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


End file.
